Inanna
by Medie
Summary: Crossover (of a sorts) with Andromeda. A Highguard Heavy Cruiser stumbles across dimensions. The Goa'uld have a problem...Earth has a friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters or concepts of Stargate or  
Andromeda, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Inanna, and all her avatars  
(which can get confusing. I have sympathy for poor Dylan with Andromeda *G*)  
belong to me.  
  
Category: Alternate Universe. Crossover  
  
Spoilers: General ones for both series thus far.  
  
Author's Note: When I watched the ep where the Tollan went the way of the   
dinosaur and Tanith made his return, I couldn't help but wonder if this new  
ship he had was tough enough to take on a Glorious Heritage class cruiser   
(Ala the Andromeda Ascendant) and this bunny's been percolating in my head  
ever since. This is an experiment so reviews and comments are not only  
welcome, they're begged for.  
  
Inanna, in case anyone doesn't know, is the most important god in Sumerian  
mythology (at least by my research) and has been known as both a goddess of  
war (biggest reason I chose her as the avatar of a ship) and a goddess of   
fertility and love.   
  
Inanna  
by M  
------  
  
I am alone.   
  
It's the first time since my inception that I've been alone.   
  
There has always been *someone* there. In the early days, the scientists and  
engineers that constructed me and created my programming then there was my   
crew, my captain, my fellow ships.  
  
Now, I have no one.  
  
It all happened so fast . . . The Nietzcheans began their assault on the   
Commonwealth, we lost ship after ship, including my friend, Andromeda. The  
The Andromeda Ascendant disappeared just after sounding the call. Before we   
could go to her aid, we found ourselves literally surrounded by the enemy.   
  
There were Nietzchean ships everywhere...  
  
We fought bitterly but I lost most of my crew in the battle. They didn't die  
in vain. We destroyed many of the Nietzchean ships.   
  
We tried to flee but they launched a battalion of slip fighters.   
  
Fighters without pilots.  
  
Too late the captain and I realized what was happening. By then, it was too   
late to stop it.   
  
They ejected their slipstream drives . . . then detonated them.  
  
The result was slipstream and normal space combining. It was as if I were a  
cork tossed into a raging sea. No matter what I did, I could not control my  
movements.  
  
This is not a phenomenon ships analyze, to be in it is to face certain   
destruction; there were no records for me to draw on. No data to analyze and  
compute what to do. For the first time in my life, I was truly not in control  
of myself.   
  
Then it happened . . .   
  
I don't know what it was, I wasn't receiving data at all at the time so I   
can't even say if it was a wormhole, a spatial flux, I can't say what it was  
period . . . but it was there and it sucked me in.  
  
Now, now I am in the galaxy my captain called home - his beloved Milky Way -  
and I am alone. My captain, my crew . . . my friends, they're all dead.   
  
I've never been so lonely.   
  
-----  
  
TBC with the Stargate side of things.... 


	2. Information

Author's note: I know Stargate eighty-sixed Martouf but I *really* liked the  
character better than that Freya/Anise....woman, so he stays. Not much point  
to that episode anyway.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sitting around the briefing room table, the members of SGC stared at the   
report lying before them, taking in the information with careful scrutiny.  
  
"How reliable is this?" Jack O'Neill finally asked, sitting back to survey  
the Tok'ra before him.   
  
"Extremely." Martouf replied immediately. "We had an operative aboard the   
vessel. He barely escaped with his life."  
  
"Did he see the ship?"   
  
"Indeed." He nodded. "It is not of a configuration that we recognize and   
further research has not turned up an identity for the vessel."  
  
"Well, I don't care who these guys are," Jack replied in his typically blunt  
style. "They blew the hell out of a freakin' Goa'uld *mothership*!"  
  
Almost as one, the team turned to look at General Hammond with an identical   
expectant look in their eyes.   
  
Like the colonel sitting at his side, the base commander was thoroughly   
fascinated by the report before him. It had taken the mystery ship less than  
ten minutes to destroy a heavily armored mothership with seeming ease.   
Whoever this new race was, if they were enemies of the Goa'uld, there was a  
great chance of a new alliance.  
  
"Send the MALP through." He said after a moment's hesitation. "If everything  
checks out, you leave first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Yes..." Jack exhaled in satisfaction, feeling the adrenaline begin to flow.  
It seemed they'd been stuck at the base for too long. And this...this sounded  
like it had the potential to be one *hell* of a mission. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Colonel." Hammond replied wryly. "Given how these things   
usually go, we're likely to end up with a new enemy rather than an ally."  
  
"Pessimist."   
  
----  
  
The next day  
0800 hours  
  
Standing before the Stargate, SG1 waited for the coordinates to lock in, their  
eyes all fixed on the giant stone circle; watching each chevron as it fell   
into place.   
  
"So everything looked completely normal?" Daniel prompted of Sam, without   
turning his gaze.   
  
"There was sign of weapons fire near the gate, what looked like the remnants  
of Jaffa armor but other than that? You would never have known anything had   
happened." She replied, a thoughtful expression on her face.   
  
"Huh.."   
  
The thoughtful tone of his voice earned an assessing look from his friend.   
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I, uh, I was just thinking, I've got the strangest feeling   
about this one." He shrugged. "It's totally weird."  
  
"Totally weird." She repeated.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Totally weird."  
  
The Gate opened with it's usual splash of light and Jack looked over. "Ok,   
kids. Let's go."  
  
Still wondering over the strange feeling, Daniel followed his friends  
through the Stargate.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I know this is slow going but this is my first Stargate-heavy fic  
outside of RPG situations. So be gentle *G* 


	3. Meeting the locals

"Spartans."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Jack looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They're Spartans." Daniel gestured to the homes and the clothing of the   
people moving around. "Unsurprising, they prized strength of body and mind   
above everything."  
  
"Perfect hosts." Sam put in with a nod.   
  
"Essentially." He agreed. "And we've been spotted."  
  
Turning, they saw several young men - bearing spears - approaching them with  
an aristocratic woman in the lead.  
  
"This is interesting." Daniel murmured suddenly.   
  
"What is?"   
  
"She's an Amazon." He gestured slightly at her clothing and the decorative   
art adoring her face and bare skin. "Some of those markings are to honor the  
goddess Artemis."   
  
"Amazon, huh?" Jack tilted his head back slightly, surveying her. "Kinda looks  
like Lucy Lawless..." Noticing the amused looks of the others he shrugged.   
"Had insomnia a few nights...that show's on like 24-7."   
  
"Yeah." Sam replied, amusement dancing in her eyes. "That's it."  
  
Moving forward, Daniel greeted the approaching villagers with outstretched   
arms. "Greetings, we mean no harm. We come in peace."   
  
"Who are you?" The woman demanded, her hand on her sword.   
  
"We're explorers, from a far away land." He continued with a quick confirming  
look in Jack's direction. "My name's Daniel Jackson, that's Jack O'Neill, Teal'c  
and..."  
  
"I was addressing her." She interrupted curtly, nodding at Sam. "Who are you?"  
  
Surprised, Carter's eyes widened briefly but to her credit she merely straightened  
her posture and moved forward. "Major Samantha Carter. Who are you?"  
  
"Kleio." The Amazon replied bluntly. "Who do you serve?"  
  
"Serve?" Sam questioned automatically.  
  
"What god?"  
  
"Oh...uh..none. We're a free people." She replied immediately, smiling. "You?"  
  
"We serve no one anymore." The female warrior replied with a smile of her own. "But  
there is one we honor with our freedom." She turned. "Come. If you serve no god,   
then you are welcome at our fire."   
  
With that, she turned on her heel and marched forward, her companions falling into  
step with her.  
  
"Nice warm welcome we're getting." Jack murmured quietly to Daniel as they moved   
forward as well.   
  
"What?" The scholar grinned when he realized what the other man was referring to.  
"Oh, that's to be expected. Amazon and all. She sees Sam as an equal thus naturally  
assumed that she was the team's commander."   
  
"Ahh...Chick thing."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes but wisely chose not to comment. Instead, he moved to a safer  
topic. "Spartans and Amazons living together...this would turn a few anthropologists  
on their heads."  
  
"Not exactly a buddy-buddy bunch back in the day?"   
  
"Not hardly." The other man murmured. "They would be more like opponents in battle than  
likely to coexist in the same communities. Spartan women were taught to fight like men   
but nowhere near the level of the Amazons. In Amazon life, as far as we can tell, the   
women were dominant over the men. The gender-roles were reversed..."  
  
"Bunch of stay at home Dads huh?"  
  
"Essentially." Daniel shrugged. He paused then frowned. "She said they serve no one anymore."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, the entire Amazon culture revolved around Artemis, she was their patron goddess."   
He frowned. "It's odd that they would abandon that."  
  
"Perhaps, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c murmured from behind him. "They have discovered the   
duplicity of the Goa'uld race and rejected their goddess as a result."  
  
"Possible." He agreed with a nod. "She did say they served no god *anymore*...but..."  
  
"Still bugging you?" Jack input with an understanding look.  
  
"Totally."  
  
TBC (next chapter they meet! *G*) 


	4. Now That's Interesting

Chapter 3  
  
The village was a thriving place and Daniel's eyes lit up with anticipation of studying the   
strangely mixed cultures.   
  
"Kid in a candy store." Jack observed, watching his friend move close to observe a group of men  
and women tending their swords.   
  
"We may have to physically drag him back to the Gate." Sam agreed with an amused laugh.   
  
Kleio vanished briefly into a stone house before emerging again. "My friend!" She gestured to   
Carter with a wide smile. "Come, she will see you!"   
  
"She?" Jack questioned.  
  
The blonde next to him shrugged. "Kleio mentioned someone who they honor with their freedom, maybe  
this 'she' is that someone."  
  
He half-nodded. "Daniel!"  
  
The anthropologist turned, as if just realizing he had companions, and looked at them expectantly.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna meet the local hero."  
  
Daniel nodded then turned to excuse himself from the group before hurrying to fall into step with   
them. "What did Kleio say?"  
  
"Very little." Teal'c reported briskly. "Just that she will see us now."   
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Jack replied then gestured. "Let's not keep 'her' waiting."  
  
-----  
  
The 'she' Kleio had referred to turned out to be a rather petite young woman with curly dark hair   
and equally dark eyes. Though her stature was slight, the mystery woman held herself with the air   
of someone who knew and had seen much.   
  
"Honored guests," Their Amazon escort bowed slightly, "It is my honor to introduce Inanna, she who  
liberated us from our enemies."  
  
"Inanna?" Daniel murmured quietly in shock.   
  
"What?" Sam whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nothing really," he replied. "Just what is a woman bearing the name of a Sumerian goddess doing   
rescuing Spartans and Amazons?"  
  
His voice seemed to bring a reaction from her and the young woman pivoted toward Daniel, staring   
at him intently. "Gabriel?" She questioned, her voice soft. "How did you get here? Were you trapped  
by the..." Her words trailed off mid-sentence as she realized he was staring at her in confusion.   
"You aren't Gabriel, are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no." Daniel shook his head. " Was he a friend of yours, Ms...Inanna?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yes, he was." Shaking off the melancholy that momentarily surrounded her, she   
stepped forward. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Daniel." He replied automatically. "Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha  
Carter, and Teal'c..."  
  
The dark-haired woman's eyes narrowed as she swept her gaze over the tall man. "You have one of   
them with you? One of the ones that attacked this world?!"  
  
Seeing Inanna's Amazon guards going for their weapons, Daniel reacted quickly and stepped in front  
of Teal'c. "He no longer serves the Goa'uld. They betrayed him and his family, he has declared   
himself their enemy."  
  
The guards did not waver, their eyes went to their protectee who seemed conflicted by his words.  
"You are their enemy?"  
  
"I am." Teal'c replied gravely. "They enslaved my people and use them to carry their young. Were  
we no longer dependant on them to live, we would be free."  
  
"You speak the truth." Inanna decided after a moment's thought. "I sense no deceit in you." Turning,  
she faced Kleio. "Please give us a moment to speak privately."  
  
The Amazon nodded and - with Inanna's honor guard - she left them alone.  
  
"You are a military officer?" The Sumerian-named woman questioned, looking up at O'Neill.  
  
"US Air Force." He replied, eyes scanning the well-decorated room. "Nice digs."  
  
She seemed to blush slightly. "Their best...They seem to think I'm some sort of hero."  
  
"From what we understand," Sam interjected. "You are. You saved an entire planet from a Goa'uld   
invasion."  
  
"Which, if you don't mind my asking," Jack put in. "We'd *really* like to hear about that." He   
stared at her with expectant eyes. "It's sort of makin' news around the neighborhood that   
somebody blew away a mothership like they were takin' pot shots at a rowboat."  
  
Inanna laughed slightly and turned to find a seat. "It was a great deal more complicated than   
that."  
  
"Oh, please, by all means enlighten us." The colonel pressed with a seemingly benign attitude.   
  
"You said US Air Force." Sharp eyes landed on his. "Are you from Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, you know it?" Daniel questioned, watching her alertly. There was something not quite...  
right about Inanna. Not in a twisted Goa'uld sort of way but something...off.  
  
"Earth?" Inanna's head moved in a nod. "Yes. My...uh...my commanding officer was human. He spoke   
often of Earth."  
  
"May I inquire as to where you managed to find a human captain - with a knowledge of Earth -   
capable of commanding a vessel with the ability to engage - and easily defeat - a Goa'uld   
mothership?" Teal'c leveled an assessing gaze at the mysterious woman. "I can think of no cultures  
that possesses that level of technology."   
  
Evenly, she looked back at him. "Then perhaps you should reeducate yourself. There are many such   
races."  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked suddenly, watching her with suspicious eyes.   
  
"More to the point," Daniel moved forward, his gaze equally suspicious. "*What" are you?"  
  
Innana turned to regard him with a surprisingly approving expression.   
  
"Daniel?" In the same moment the young woman turned to look at the scholar, so did O'Neill and he  
gestured for the younger man to elaborate. "Explain."  
  
"I don't think she's human." Jackson explained.   
  
"Well, duh," His friend shot back. "Could've told you *that*."  
  
"No, Jack, I don't think she's *human* as in flesh and blood."   
  
Inanna smiled. "How did you guess?"   
  
"Your movements, mannerisms." Daniel elaborated, forgetting about his surroundings and moving into  
an analytical mode. "They're very good, very practiced, but if you look close enough, there's   
something artificial about them." He glanced back at Sam. "Like the copies that Harlan made of   
us." Turning back to Inanna, he finished his monologue with, "You're an android."  
  
TBC 


	5. And It All Comes Out Conclusion

Inanna - The Conclusion   
-------  
  
"Now *that* is a ship!" Jack proclaimed, looking out the transport vessel's port, his impressed gaze taking in   
the measure of the massive ship waiting in orbit. "How many people served on her?"  
  
"The full compliment was well over four thousand but we could easily carry far more than that if required." Inanna  
responded, never removing her eyes from her instruments. "We were equipped and staffed to deal with everything from   
an all out war to a humanitarian mission. The ship's a Glorious Heritage class heavy cruiser...the 'shining star'   
of the Highguard's fleet."  
  
"And the ship we're on currently?" Sam questioned, bright eyes examining every console and piece of equipment she   
could find.   
  
"An AM9D Ung Tae drop ship. Used to carry special forces primarily."  
  
"You mentioned the Nietzcheans..." Daniel spoke up suddenly, moving to sit next to her. "Nietzsche as in the   
philosopher?"  
  
Inanna nodded once. "Yes."  
  
He leaned forward, looking interested. "Coincidence or..."  
  
"Their race is founded upon the teachings and philosophies of Nietzsche. They are, physically at least, or a race of   
supermen. In theory, they are supposed to be a race of warrior princes..."  
  
The android's thick sarcasm earned her raised eyebrows from the archaeologist. "I take it they missed the mark on that  
one?"  
  
"By a few parsecs." Inanna made an adjustment, gently guiding their transport into a docking bay. "I can provide you   
with documentation on them if you're interested."  
  
"Yes! Thank you." Daniel didn't even attempt to hide his excitement. The very concept of an alternate reality with races  
he'd never heard of, one of which had founded their entire society on the teachings of a philosopher like Nietzsche....  
it had the anthropologist in him nearly giddy with anticipation.  
  
No less giddy, though for a different reason, Jack leaned over his hostess's shoulder and craned his neck to survey the  
interior of the bay. "Sweet."  
  
Inanna grinned up at him. "You think this is good? Wait til I show you the rest."  
  
"Oh, by all means," he said, eyes gleaming, "do show..."  
  
----  
  
Leading them out into the corridor, Inanna paid no attention to the robots that passed them, moving with a stiff-legged  
gait but her guests watched them with interest.  
  
"Are these robots employed in the day to day operation and maintenance of this vessel?" Teal'c asked perfunctorily,   
watching one carry a large box by.  
  
"Yes. They're controlled by the core computer, unlike me, they have no intelligence or self-awareness, and assist   
wherever they're required. Repairs, damage control, transport, wherever." Stopping at a door, she looked back at O'Neill.   
"You'll appreciate these, Colonel." Opening it, she led them into a different bay where two massive and very heavily   
armed robots dominated the large room.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack exclaimed, looking the giant bots over. "Now, *that* is what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Meet Frick and Frack, my boys." Inanna patted the side of one. "They're planetary warfare bots. Also non-sentient that  
I control from here. These two drove the attackers off the planet. The lack of apparent control fools opponents   
unfamiliar with their operation into believing they're automatons and that gives me an added advantage."  
  
Moving closer, Jack thumped the leg of one then grinned back at Teal'c, must've made for one hell of a good show - all   
those Jaffa running for the hills."  
  
"Indeed." The former first prime rumbled approvingly. It was most satisfying to think of his former comrades coming up   
against such a formidable opponent. Most satisfying indeed. "These 'bots' were able to adequately deal with the death   
gliders?"  
  
The curly-haired android nodded. "Quite easily. Being an A.I., my consciousness is capable of splitting itself off into   
several different directions - each capable of independent thought and deal with any issues that arise. Including having  
Frick handle the ground forces while Frack shot down any airborne assault. Anything they couldn't handle, I dealt with   
from up here on the command deck."  
  
"The bridge." O'Neill said absently, his attention on Frick and Frack.  
  
Amused, Daniel looked over at Sam. "That seems familiar."  
  
She grinned back. 'Yeah, you when you're checking out a new site. The Goa'uld could lay waste to the place and you'd   
never notice."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "That bad?"  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c said, amusement in his dark gaze. "Colonel O'Neill has given me standing instructions to secure you   
in the event of a Goa'uld assault under just those conditions. I am, apparently, to throw you across my shoulder like,"  
he paused, still unsure of the phrasing his commanding officer had used, "like a sack of potatoes...and run."  
  
"He didn't?!" Daniel gaped at him. "He actually said like a sack of potatoes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The archaeologist shook his head, bemused. "I can't believe he said that." Almost as soon as he spoke, he laughed and   
said, "Actually, I can believe it. It's Jack. He'll say anything."  
  
--------  
  
Looking around the command deck, Jack whistled appreciatively. "I could get used to this."  
  
Sam looked at the centralized podium. "What's this?"  
  
"That would be the slipstream controls - were we to enter slipstream, that's where the pilot would control it from."   
Inanna leaned against the console. "We had a chair setup once but the deck was so badly damaged in the last fight with   
the Nietzcheans, it was just easier to go with the newer, simpler design."  
  
"Slipstream?" The scientist's eyes lit up. "May I see the drives? We've been aboard ships that used hyperspace but never  
anything with slipstream."  
  
"Ordinarily, I would say no but Highguard regulations aren't really a concern any..." A split second before alarms began  
to blare, the android's head snapped around and she frowned at a screen. "Tour's over."  
  
Inanna's face appeared on several different screens, calmly issuing a tactical alert and calling the crew to their   
stations.  
  
"I don't know why you're still saying that." Inanna addressed herself irritably, hurrying to another station.  
  
A holo-version of her flickered into being and placidly said, "Well, old habits and all. Besides, the chance exists we'll   
manage to rebuild the crew and best to keep discipline now if we'll be an example of it later...I'm reading three ships   
approaching in hyperspace - same type and configuration as the one previously destroyed."  
  
Looking at each of the three versions of the A.I., Jack's eyebrows rose. "Well...that takes talking to yourself to a   
whole new level...new universe even."  
  
The android Inanna looked up to meet his gaze. "These look familiar, Colonel?" One screen changed to reveal three Goa'uld  
motherships dropping out of hyperspace.  
  
"Oh they definitely do," he affirmed. "Teal'c?"  
  
"They appear to belong to Cronus." The Jaffa affirmed, stepping closer to the display.  
  
"Ok," Inanna looked to her holographic self. "Weapons drones...are there troops coming through the Stargate?"  
  
The hologram's eyes flicked up toward the ceiling briefly. "No."  
  
"Continue to monitor, just in case." Inanna looked speculatively toward O'Neill and Teal'c. "Think you two could handle a  
few drones?"  
  
"Put us on 'em - we'll learn." The Colonel was practically rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Major?"  
  
"I'd love to try," Sam agreed.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, can you keep an eye on the Stargate surveillance? If this Cronus decides to put combatants on the planet,   
we'll need to react fast."  
  
"Sure." Without hesitation, Daniel turned to the displays in question, watching them carefully.  
  
Not having the time to give a full explanation of the weapons systems, Inanna gave the three officers a quick run through  
before outfitting them with the proper gear.  
  
The visor wasn't dissimilar to some VR gear Jack had previously tried but when he put it on, activating it, and he got a   
visual he decided virtual reality couldn't even come close. The clarity was perfect and no matter what direction he turned,  
he had an unobstructed view of space.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
Inanna's voice drew his attention but he didn't remove the visor, just listened. "When the gliders reach targeting  
distance - let them have it."  
  
He grinned. "Not your average android, are you?"  
  
"Nope." She replied merrily, moving away.  
  
In the display, Jack was aware of other weapons being deployed around him and the ship taking on a defensive stance.  
  
He gripped the control stick and began maneuvering the drone, testing it out and seeing what it could do. The ease of   
maneuverability and response time was a dream. If everything on the ship worked as well as the drone he was piloting then  
they *had* to get Inanna on their side. The Goa'uld wouldn't stand a chance with her in their corner.  
  
Thought was quickly replaced by instinct when Cronus' ships released death gliders He waited until they were in range then  
reacted, firing and weaving amongst them. It was almost as if he were out there himself, flying at breakneck speed -   
destroying fighters left, right, and center.  
  
"Very cool."  
  
----  
  
Daniel kept one eye on the readouts and the other on the various incarnations of Inanna. Though he couldn't be sure, if   
seemed as if they were all her. Whether, as she had mentioned, they were all offshoots or the same core artificial   
intelligence or three separate versions of her program, he couldn't be sure. He did know he couldn't wait to find out.   
More about her and the 'Commonwealth' that had birthed her. A society capable of creating such advanced intelligence had  
to have been something.  
  
The version of Inanna on the screen seemed to focus her attention on sensor data and the actions of Jack, Sam, and Teal'c  
while the holographic version kept a running account of the battle's progress. The physical android version seemed more   
limited in her focus from what he could see. She kept stood at a weapons console, overseeing the ship's main weapons with  
an inhuman level of focus.  
  
Like the reported first battle, the ship easily faced down the attacking vessels. Admit Jack's pleased whoops of triumph   
and the sounds of the ship firing her weapons while avoiding enemy fire, they easily destroyed the lead vessel, heavily   
damaging the second. The third seemed to have growing reservations about continuing the battle when it became clear that   
it would have to deal with it on its own.   
  
When the warship turned her very effective weapons in its direction and fired the first volley, the decision was sealed   
and the remaining undamaged Goa'uld ship turned and fled, jumping to hyperspace and leaving its wounded companion to limp  
away at a nearly infinitesimal rate.  
  
Removing his visor, Jack watched the screen with a smirk. "Would love to be a fly on the wall of that ship - see ol'   
Cronus' reaction."  
  
Inanna chuckled. "Unlikely." She grinned in satisfaction. "You'd be one squished bug."  
  
"A thoroughly unappealing idea, indeed." The Colonel agreed with a nod. "A more appealing one would be issuing you an   
invite back to earth. If you're going to be sticking around these parts for a while, our CO - General Hammond - is   
interested in a possible alliance or something." He inclined his head in the direction of the departing ships. "Seems to   
me, we have the same snakey problem."  
  
Inanna shared a quick look with her other avatars, considering and debating in silent conversation.  
  
Finally, the holographic version spoke aloud. "We can't get home..."  
  
"And they need help..." The Inanna on the screen agreed.  
  
"True." Inanna spun to face O'Neill again. "Deal."  
  
"Uh...one question..." Daniel interjected, holding up a hand.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Why are there three of you?"  
  
The android smiled faintly. "Wondered when that would come up."  
  
---------  
  
"The short version of the story is, the ship is me." Sitting on the raised slipstream platform, the android watched their  
expressions. "The long version would be that my physical body is just one avatar that the Star of Inanna's command and   
control entity has at her disposal. The other avatars you saw are two more. We are all Inanna. It's rather complicated,   
but the shorter version is that I am the ship and the ship is me."  
  
"The explanation which takes split personalities to a whole new level." Jack noted dryly.  
  
She grinned. "It can be very confusing to most organics. They have trouble understanding the idea but I just exist this   
way, without ever really considering it." She grinned impishly. "You may find the worst thing is catching me either   
arguing or talking with my other avatars. It's quite surreal."  
  
"No kidding." Daniel agreed.  
  
"How fast can we get back to Earth if we were to travel by slipstream?" Sam asked suddenly, her fascinated gaze studying   
the console.  
  
"At this distance? Seconds but we're traveling by conventional drives so the trip will take a few hours."  
  
"Can we try slipstream?" The scientist asked with interest.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Inanna looked apologetic. "For some reason our scientists weren't quite sure of, AIs cannot pilot   
slipstream - we get lost. In time, I can instruct one of you to pilot it if you wish...but not today."  
  
"That's one flight class I'd love to sign up for." Jack grinned. "Flying this baby must be a dream."  
  
The holographic Inanna flashed in beside him and grinned. "I'd like to think so."  
  
He groaned, realizing how his statement could be misinterpreted. "A living ship...I'm so doomed."  
  
-----  
  
George Hammond looked from Colonel O'Neill's very detailed - and very impressive - report on 'The Star of Inanna' to the   
almost innocent looking young woman sitting at the end of the table.   
  
Except...she wasn't a young woman. She was an android, an artificial intelligence and her ship self - a very powerful   
shipself - rested in orbit, apparently able to hide herself from Earth's satellites with ease.  
  
"Well, Miss...Inanna, you've created quite a stir." He said finally, putting down the file. "Colonel O'Neill is currently   
singing your praises and the Tok'ra tell us word of your existence - of your shipself - is fast making its way through the  
System Lords. They're actually concerned. It's an unheard of phenomena that you're so easily dispatching their ships."  
  
"From what I've seen of their technology, Highguard vessels are centuries, if not millennia, ahead of the Goa'uld." Inanna  
smiled easily. "Colonel O'Neill informed me I'm quite likely the biggest, baddest warship in the known galaxy."  
  
There was more than a little pride in her statement and the General chuckled. "And Colonel O'Neill is rarely, if ever,   
wrong in making such pronouncements."  
  
"I sense a but in your words, Sir."  
  
"You do indeed. The fact of it is, ma'am, you are - quite literally - an answer to prayer. Earth needs an ally just such  
as yourself in our conflict with the Goa'uld but, if there is one thing I have learned, it's that the saying when   
something looks too good to be true, it probably is, is very, very true." He clasped his hands together on the file and  
looked the android in the eye. "And the fact of it is, there is no real way to verify your intentions."  
  
"I"m aware of that, General," She responded honestly. "All I can do is assure you the only enemy I have here is the   
Goa'uld. I was created to be the Command and Control entity for 'The Star of Inanna' - a Highguard Glorious Heritage   
class heavy cruiser. A warship. I protect people from races like the Goa'uld, I perform humanitarian missions - I do   
*not* conquer defenseless planets and, by my standards, this one surely qualifies." Speaking with all seriousness, she   
added. "I'm here to help, General, but I am still a Highguard vessel and adhere to Highguard principles and regulations  
- not Air Force ones. I am an independent being and not salvage. No one on this planet has any more claim to on me than  
I will allow - understood?"  
  
He held her gaze for a long moment, suddenly very acutely aware of her artificial nature but, more than that, intensely  
aware of her sincerity. She meant every word she was saying without any doubt. "Ma'am...I do believe you and I will get  
along just fine."  
  
Walking across the room to shake his hand firmly, Inanna looked as official as any military personnel he'd ever seen.   
"Yes, sir," she agreed crisply, "I do believe we will."  
  
Finis  
  
There will be more in sequels. 


End file.
